Secret Onsen Village/Story
Summary by User:Chocofied Prologue You arrive at Nayuta’s country of hot springs. Only people who are allowed specially by Nayuta may enjoy the hot springs of various effects. You bump into Caliburn, Million, and Totori on the bridge to the castle. The three princes all introduce themselves to each other. You ask if they came to heal from sickness or injury. Caliburn has sustained a wound from fighting monsters. Totori was exiled there to “go relax” by Almari and Tormari. Million was sent by his father “for some reason.” At that point, Nayuta comes out and drags you all inside. He then insists on claiming an entry price from you all, namely, a story about either your “dream” or your “boasting.” Million says he does not really have any, but Nayuta provokes him, saying he does, but just does not want to share. Million uncomfortably excuses himself to leave, but Nayuta says he only allows people who are in need of the hot springs to enter his country, and so he is also in charge of when they are well enough to leave. Chapter 1 Everyone is gathered in a room, mired in awkward silence until they make their “payment.” The princes are hesitant, but Nayuta gets you to admit that you would like to hear their stories, too, which barely convinces them. Nayuta calls on Million to go first. Chapter 2 Million starts by saying his country is less affluent than the neighboring countries, and he does not wish them to be miserable like in the past. You recall that Shinsea has been tricked by neighboring countries and due to that, there was much crime and poverty. Million is working to fix it. Million continues, saying that the poor are poor in heart and body, and that they have little to offer. He cannot stand being the prince of a country like that. He concludes, saying that as long as his country can become affluent, he is willing to take everything from everyone else.　He’ll even use his looks to do it. Totori and Caliburn praise his diligence and self-sacrifice. However, Totori says that it is a bit extreme to take everything from others, and that it is the wrong path to lead his country on. Million asks how he would know that after just meeting him. Totori says he can just tell. Nayuta says he found the story a bit lacking, and that he wants to hear Million’s true thoughts. He suggests Million tries bathing in the spring of truth to become more honest. Next is Totori’s turn. Chapter 3 Totori starts his story by saying his country is relatively peaceful as a producer of a gem called Torial. However, his family is worried about him, wanting him to hurry and “settle down,” as in, get married and start a family. He wonders out loud if his being too easygoing is the cause. Everyone feels awkward again. Million says he doesn’t think that is the cause. Nayuta pitches for Totori to try bathing in the the spring of love. Totori thanks him for the thoughts, but his main concern is for his country’s export to become more widely known. Nayuta disappointedly notes that everyone is so upstanding. He feels that everyone has something more to say. Next is Caliburn’s turn. Chapter 4 Caliburn starts by saying his country is plagued by giant monster attacks. However, he has his comrades including his older brother and all the soldiers. He is very proud to fight alongside everyone, putting their lives on the line to protect their country. He gives a rare smile as he says this. He does worry about his brother’s recklessness, though. Nayuta notes that Caliburn is talking more than usual, and that he has not seen Caliburn smile like that in a long time. Caliburn says he wields the strongest sword while his brother wields the strongest shield, making a good combination. He wants to support his brother who will one day become king with his sword. Nayuta suddenly seems bored, saying he was looking forward to hearing Caliburn’s real thoughts in particular. He then brightens up, saying he’ll show them to his special hot spring. Chapter 5 Nayuta takes you all to an aromatic bamboo footbath. Nayuta says he’ll bring out the moon-viewing sake, since the sun is setting soon. He tells everyone to sit while the sake is prepared, and you and the others slowly put their feet in. Nayuta then asks Caliburn what his troubles are. Caliburn admits that although he trusts his brother and father, he has trouble trusting people in general. However, lately he has been wishing he had someone other than his immediately family he could rely on. You blurt out that you never realized he thought this way. Nayuta interjects saying it is because he is always acting cool. You continue, telling Caliburn it is alright to feel how he does, since everyone always relies on him, including you. You assure him that his wish will be granted one day. You and Caliburn are then both flustered at what just spilled out of your mouths. Nayuta reveals that the footbath everyone is sitting in has the effect of relaxing your walls and allowing you to speak your heart. Everyone takes their feet out in surprise, but Nayuta says the effects last for a while after getting in. Next is Totori’s turn. Chapter 6 Million launches an accusatory remark at Nayuta, but Nayuta tells him to just give up since the sake has arrived and they have already sat down in the bath. Totori begins by praising Caliburn’s trust in his older brother. He reveals then that he has a much younger sister who always roasts him for being too easygoing. Tormari and Almari also say so. He has other kids who he dotes on like younger brothers, but they all are the ones who sent a request in to allow him to relax here. They want him to take a break, apparently. Totori does not wish to make everyone worry. You blurt out that they worry for him because they love him, and that Totori’s charm is his easygoing personality. Nayuta snarkily confirms that you thought it was charming. Totori thanks you for thinking of him so kindly. Nayuta asks if there is anything else in his heart he had to say, and Totori says his family has been arranging marriage meetings for him, but he has someone else he’s interested in. Nayuta asks who, and Totori looks straight at you. He is about to answer, but then changes his mind. Chapter 7 A very disappointed Nayuta wonders if the effects have worn off already. He tries to push Million into spilling his beans, too, but Million refuses, and Nayuta ends up sticking Million’s feet into the water again. Totori adds that Million cannot go back if he does not talk, anyway. Million confesses that for his country, he has made himself into a faker. However, it really wears him out. He sorrowfully says that he does not know who his true self is anymore. Caliburn says he believes it is true strength to be able to fight on hiding his weak heart. Million blushes. You tell Million he can rely on you, if he needs to, and that you would like to become his strength. Million says your effects should have worn off already, but you insist it is your real feelings. Nayuta said he finally got to listen to some interesting stories. Everyone is a bit frustrated that Nayuta was the only one who did not spill his heart. Nayuta smugly stretches, but ends up accidentally getting his feet in the water, causing cat ears to pop out of his head. He is very embarrassed. Final Chapter Nayuta is covering his ears with his hands, still as a statue. Everyone is wondering why it is ok for everyone to see his tails, but not his ears. He explains that his tails are convenient for certain reasons, but his family, as nekomatas, protect the hot springs. The proof of their power to do that is in their ability to stay humanoid, so it is shameful to be seen like this for him. Million smugly says that he raises cats, and that he would not mind raising Nayuta, too. You all agree that it is better for him to have both his ears and tail out, and Million adds that he would like to see his full on cat form. Nayuta protests that everyone is making fun of him, and Million retorts that after he made them spill all their hearts, he is getting what he deserves. Everyone is ready to party now, after getting all relaxed. Million insists Nayuta stick around until his cat ears go back in, and Nayuta concedes. Category:Event Story Category:Secret Onsen Village